


Protector

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Medical Procedures, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: What happens when a girl who can only heal falls for a man that houses something that is built to destroy.





	Protector

You lie on the ground your body broken.  Each breath in feels like dragging your body over shards of superheated metal.  It stings and burns and takes all your willpower to do.  There is so much blood.  It pours from you from wounds too numerous to count, pooling and spreading out from your ruined body.  A bone protrudes from your thigh, your femur snapped clean in two.

At this stage, the pain is so intense that your body has been flooded with endorphins just to ease you into what would be an inevitable death.

Now you just wait.

There is a loud thud and the ground rumbles near you.  You open your eyes as much as you can manage to see the large green form of the Hulk looming over you.

“Make sparks.”  He growls, balling his hands into fists.

You try to speak but trying just makes you cough up the blood that’s been pooling in your lungs.

Hulk slams his fists on the ground.  “Make sparks!”  He roars.

You see a cut on his shoulder and reach your hand up.  “You’re… bleeding.”  You murmur as blood trickles from the corner of your mouth.

Hulk holds out his hand to you and you touch your palm to the end of his finger.  His injury is what does it.  It never works for just you.  You need to be helping someone else.  Your powers engage.

You can feel your energy draining as it gets poured into healing both of you.  It starts with Hulk.  It always does.  You see the flesh knit together on his arm and the various bruises on his skin fade.  It then turns inward, repairing the damage to your lungs.  Fusing bones back together.  It drains you quickly.  The excess ions leaking from your eyes.  It shimmers and sparks blue before dissipating into the air.  The damage to your body is extreme and you slip out of consciousness as your energy drains from you.

You’d been an official Avenger for a little over six months.  Originally going to them because of the accident that had caused these powers to manifest and not knowing what they were or how to use them.  They had all been varying levels of tolerant and kind.  Initially, Bruce had been the one that you’d spent the most time with you.  To begin with, it was just because he was the expert.  He ran tests.  Reassured you when you let the fear get the most of you.  He was kind and surprisingly patient for a man who housed a whole other being who was known for his unfettered rage.

When it became clear that what you did was heal, the rest of the team became interested in training you.  The inherent value of someone to treat injuries perfectly without needing to withdraw from combat being obvious to them.  While they trained you to fight defensively, it was always your job to stand back and stay out of trouble.  Only coming in if needed.  Like the healer in a role-playing game.  Only worse, because it was real.

Even with the new training, you kept finding yourself coming back to Bruce.  Again and again.  He was your safe place.  Even when you started seeing the Hulk come out on missions you still felt safe with him knowing Bruce was in there with him.  After a few months, you realized you might be in love with him.  You were sure there was something there.  There was a lot of incidental touching.  Bruce blushed a lot when he spoke to you.  He was however extremely hesitant about starting any kind of romantic relationship with you.  So you did your best to put in him the friend column.  Your love was unrequited.  There was nothing to be done about it.

You focused on training and your new role as an Avenger.  The problem was it was a little boring.  They almost never needed you.  You just stayed in the jet and then they’d come back and patch up their cuts and bruises.  That was it.  You wanted to go out and help too.  So when you saw Hulk on the monitors being completely overwhelmed something in you snapped.  You ran out with a gun in hand and started firing into the swarm of people.  Enough of them turned on you for the Hulk to break free and get back his control of the situation, only there were too many for you to deal with.

The results were not good.  They had swarmed and you had been overwhelmed.  You were shot more than once and someone had hit you hard enough to knock you down.  You’d crawled away but taken a fall off the side of a ditch.  That’s when your leg had broken and you’d given in.  Hoping he’d come for you.  Knowing he would.

You wake up with a gasp.  The room is bright white and there is the high pitched sound of a heart monitor beeping quickly as someone’s heart raced.

“There she is.”  Steve Rogers says.  You blink your eyes and see him looking down at you with his bright blue eyes.  “Just breathe, honey.  You’re safe.”

You focus on your breathing and look around the room.  You’re in the med bay.  It hasn’t had a lot of use since you joined the team.  You’re hooked up to a heart monitor and there is an IV in your arm.

“How are you feeling?”  Steve asks.

You go to speak and nothing happens.  You clear your throat and try again.  “Really thirsty.”  You say in a croak.  “Hungry too.”

“I’ll go get you something.”  He says.  He disappears for a little while and you try and figure out how long you’ve been out for.  You were seven hours out from the compound so at least that long.  When Steve comes back he has juice and a sandwich.

You drink the juice all in one go and start scarfing down the sandwich. “You weren’t kidding were you?”  Steve says with a laugh.

You shake your head.  “How long was I out?”  You ask with your mouth still full.

“A little over a full day.”  Steve answers.  “That was really stupid.  You know that don’t you?”

You nod.  “I know.  I just… he was overwhelmed.”  You try and explain lamely.

“He’s the Hulk,”  Steve says.

“I know but…”

“You don’t even have any real-world fighting experience.”

“But he…”

Steve sighs.  “Call for backup next time.  I know you think you’re invincible, but we nearly lost you.  Hulk was so worked up the lullaby wasn’t working, so we didn’t have Bruce to help.”

Guilt bubbles up at the talk of Hulk.  Not even because you nearly died, just that he was so upset about it.  “I’m sorry.”

Steve shakes his head.  “Try and be less impulsive.”

Part of you wants to call him a hypocrite, not that you ever would.  You just nod.  “Can I see Bruce?”

“He’ll be in soon.  I’ll get him to bring in some more food considering you inhaled that.”  Steve says.  “And you’re on bed rest for two days.”

“But I’ll be fine.  That’s what I do.”  You complain.

Steve shrugs.  “Consider it your punishment for breaking orders.”

You’re left alone for what feels like an eternity considering how hungry you still are and how guilty you feel.  In reality, it takes Bruce 36 minutes to arrive with a plate laden down with high energy food.  There is a large plate of pasta, more bread, fruit, and even a slice of cake along with a bottle of Gatorade.  He puts the tray down on the tray table without a word and starts fussing around you not making eye contact with you.

“Bruce?”  You say as you start eating.  He ignores you and you put down your fork and look at him.  “Bruce, I’m sorry, okay?”

He doesn’t say anything for a moment.  He turns away from you and puts his palms flat on the counter as he stares down at it.  “He’s really upset.  It’s… I’m having trouble…”

“I didn’t… I was just trying to… they were going to kill you.”  You implore.

Bruce turns on you suddenly his eyes bright green.  “You really scared me.”  He roars, it’s half him and half the other guy speaking.  Their voices split right down the middle.  You jump.  His muscles start to shift and grow under his skin and his skin becomes tinged with green.

You aren’t scared of the Hulk though.  You reach up and put your hand on his jaw.  You don’t know why but your powers engage.  Blue sparks float from your eyes. A sense of calmness washes over you, easing your guilt.  As it does you see Bruce shifting back to himself.  The green fades and his eyes return to his normal brown.

Your eyes return to normal and Bruce blinks at you.  “Sorry.”  You say slightly panicked.  “That was an accident.”

Bruce shakes his head.  “It’s okay.  Just that need to fix of yours.”  He says gently.  “I’ve never known him to be so upset.  He always just expresses everything negative as rage.  I didn’t even know what had happened.  He was terrified.  And I come back and you’re pale and not breathing.  You were covered in blood.  Your heart stopped beating.”

“I’m sorry, Bruce.  I am.  It was stupid, but I saw you and panicked.”  You plead.

“It’s not your job to look after me, sweetheart,”  Bruce says, sounding pained.  “It’s his.”

You shake your head.  “No, it’s my job too.  That’s what I do.  I take care of people.”

Bruce chuckles and shakes his head.  “That is one savior complex you’ve got there.”  He says climbing up on the bed beside you.  You shift over to make room for him and he pulls the tray table into you both.  “Eat something, please.”  He says, putting his arm around you.

You snuggle into him a bit, not used to him giving you this level of affection but wanting it badly.  “Well, how am I wrong.  It’s why I’m here?”  You say, starting to pick at the food.  “The rest of you are here to save the world.  I’m here just to save you guys.”

Bruce shakes his head and sighed.  “You are more than just your powers and none of us want you dying to save us.  Especially not me.  Please promise me you’ll never do that again.”

You nod.  “I promise.  I’m sorry.  It’s just… I …”

Bruce lets out a breath.  “I know, I love you too.”

You look up at him not quite sure you heard him.  “You do?”

“Yes. Of course, I do.   I can keep pretending that I don’t actually need people.  But I quite obviously do.”  He stops and runs his hand over your jaw.  “The other guy is really angry with me.”

“I love you too.”  You say quietly.

He gives you a half smile.  “Do you think I can kiss you?”

Instead of answering you lean up and capture his lips with yours.  It starts slow and hesitant, a gentle caress of his lips against yours.  You dart your tongue out and brush it over his top lip.  His comes to meet yours and you circle them together.  You run your hand up his neck and into his hair.  That’s when things change.  He wraps both arms around you and pulls you tighter against him.  Holding you in place like he’s afraid you’ll disappear.  He starts kissing you hungrily and frantically like he’d been holding back for so long and all the desire and need for you is coming out all at once.  You match him in intensity.

He rolls you so he’s pressed on top of you and you spread your legs welcoming his weight.  Your hands roam over him until you yank the IV and the stand it hangs on nearly tips right over.  You both break apart breathless and giggling.

“Maybe we should stop,”  Bruce says, straightening the stand back up.

You look up at him and graze your fingertips along his jaw and down his neck.  “Do you want to stop?”  You ask.

He shakes his head.  “No.  Not really.”

“Me either.”  You say.

He looks down at you and takes the hand the IV is attached to and moves it up above your head placing it on the head of the bed and closing your hand around the bar.  “That stays there.”  He says.

You smirk up at him and he leans in and begins kissing you again.  He rolls his hips into yours as he kisses you and caresses his hands over every part of you he can reach.  You feel the gradual hardening of his cock through his pants, and you cunt floods as your arousal grows.  You slip a hand between you and run your palm over the outline of his cock.  He lets out a guttural moan and for a second you question who’s actually here with you.

He buries his face in your neck and his hand goes into your panties.  His finger circles over your clit sending a little jolt up your spine.  “Bruce?”  You mewl.

He raises his head and looks down at you, his eyes their normal dark brown.  “Mmm?”

“Please fuck me, Bruce?”  You plead.

He smiles at you and you start to kiss again.  He grabs your panties and works them down with your help before fumbling to get his pants unfastened.  When he does, he pushes them down just enough to free his cock and he’s inside you.  You moan as he thrusts his cock into you to the hilt, and you wrap your legs around his waist.  He starts to roll his hips into you as he continues to kiss you.

You become breathless and fuzzy.  Your heart rate monitor beeps faster and faster as you come apart under him.  You raise your other hand to the bed head and just hold on, gripping the metal frame of the hospital bed and arching up under him.  The bed bangs against the wall with every thrust.  He breaks the kiss and you gasp for air, looking up into his eyes.  His pace picks up and his fingers go to your clit.  You pulse your walls around him.  Spreading the hot prickle of your impending orgasm through you.

“Oh god, Bruce, I’m gonna…”  You moan as you begin to writhe under him.

“Come for me.”  He says, his voice a deep growl.

It’s as if his words are a trigger.  You moan and arch up under him.  Your muscles clench and you come.  Your eyes flash blue when you do.  The pulse of your orgasm seems to bring him along too.  His hips snap into you and he releases.  He lets out loud groan that borderlines on being a roar.  His eyes flash green.

He leans his head on yours and both your eyes fade to normal.  He slips from within you and lies down beside you curled against you.  You snuggle up under his chin.  “I’m kinda not sorry anymore.”  You tease.

He squeezes your side.   “I would have gotten here eventually.”

You lay back against him and close your eyes for a moment as you graze your fingertips up his arm.  “I’m glad it was now though.”


End file.
